Amy's curse
by Fullmoonivy
Summary: Amy seems sweet and bright but sonic never thought she will kill tails and put a curse on sonic. Now sonic has 2 days to get rid of the curse. If he does not get rid of the curse he will remain as a beast and be Amy's slave. Credit to vanfullmoonhelsing for editing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey, sorry, about taking a long time. My Computer broke. I just want to thank VanFullMoonHelsing for editing my fic :) So I recommend you check her out. She's pretty cool. So, here's my new fic. I got the idea from my cuz. Well, enjoy!

3:00pm

A storm was brewing around the area a pink female hedgehog was walking along. Her quills blew in the harsh wind as rain pattered on her fur and clothes. There was thunder and lightning but they weren't what was bothering her. As she walked she started to go into a run, her red boots splashing through some mud. Her name was Amy Rose. She was running towards a certain blue hedgehog's house. Guess who? Sonic, of course. Amy thought Sonic was a hero. Which in reality he was, but to Amy, he was the love of her life. Amy wanted so bad to marry Sonic and start a family. But the blue hedgehog would always either disagree or refuse. Amy saw his blue house just a couple of feet away and started to get excited. When Amy got to the front door of his house she caught her breath and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened and Sonic stood in the doorway. Sonic looked at her and had a look on his face that said 'Great, she's here'.  
"What do you what, Amy?" Sonic sighed as he folded his arms.  
Amy put an expression of stress and fright on her face. She fell to her knees as she got tears in her eyes, saying, "I can't sleep. There's something lurking in my house. I need your help."  
Sonic sighed in defeat, knowing that he would have to check it out if it's gotten her this worked up. "Ok. I'll come by tonight and see what's there. I'll bring Tails too so he can bring his new ghost detector he just invented."  
Amy got back up onto her feet and hugged him, "Oh, thank you, Sonic! You're my hero!"  
Sonic pushed her away and closed the door. Amy stumbled backwards a bit and put her hands on her hips.  
'Well, that was rude,' Amy thought.  
Amy brushed her dress of some of the grass and dirt she got on it by falling onto her knees and started walking back to her own home.

9:00pm

Amy got prepared for the big night. She took her black candles out and lit them. She took a big red book out of a cabinet and set it down on her desk and opened it up to a certain page.  
"Perfect," Amy giggled, Evilly.  
Amy then went down the stairs to the kitchen and took a black bowl out of a cupboard. She went back up to her room and sat the black bowl next to the book. Just then, there was a knock at the door. She smiled to herself and walked back down the stairs.  
"Coming!" she called in a sweet voice.  
She opened the door and Sonic and Tails stood in the doorway. She allowed them to come inside.  
"Stay there, I'll be right back," she said.  
Amy left the room and made sure to lock the door of her bedroom. She put the key into her boots' sock and went back downstairs to greet her crush and Tails properly.  
"Hi guys," Amy group hugged both of them.  
"Hi," Tails said.  
Sonic just whispered 'help me' to Tails. The fox just rolled his eyes and hugged Amy back. Once everyone got out of the hug they started discussing their plans.  
"So, Amy," Tails started, "Which part of your house mostly had the presence of the ghost you were telling Sonic about?"  
Even though Amy never mentioned a ghost, Sonic had assumed it was one when she said 'something was lurking in her house'. So when he told Tails he had told him it was a ghost.  
"In the living room," Amy answered.  
"Ok, and where else?" Tails asked, trying to get as much information as possible.  
Amy answered again, "My bedroom, the kitchen and the basement."  
"Ok, that's all the information I need," Tails said, proudly.  
Tails handed Sonic and Amy a device each. It was small and fit safely in the palm of their hands and was circular with a large screen-like radar.  
"This device can contact each of us and the movements of this ghost as well as the sounds of it." Tails explained about the gadget.  
Sonic and Amy nodded their heads for him to continue.  
"I'm going to the basement and the kitchen. You two go to the living room and the bedroom. If you guys get anything, contact me right away," Tails explained the plan to the two.  
Everyone agreed and started to go to their destinations from the plan. Tails went to the kitchen and Sonic and Amy went to the living room to start their investigation for the ghost.

11:00pm

Tails, Amy and Sonic didn't find anything in the first areas they went to. Tails turned on his voice chat on his device, "I got nothing. How about you guys?"  
"Nope," Amy and Sonic said at the same time. Amy and Sonic looked at each other with mean eyes, ready to kill each other.  
"It's not the time to fight right now. But I guess since we didn't find anything it's time to switch places," Tails commanded.  
"Ok," Sonic said and then hung up. Sonic and Amy went up to the stairs to Amy's bedroom. Sonic clasped his hand over the doorknob and twisted. It didn't budge. Sonic tried again, but it didn't move again. Sonic started to get mad and put his foot on the door and tried again. But this time he fell over from one foot holding his weight and the other pushing the door. Since he was so close to the door he wasn't able to keep his balance. Sonic got back onto his feet and looked at Amy.  
"Amy, is your door always locked?" Sonic quietly yelled at her.  
Amy yelled back, "Why would it be locked if we were going to search for ghosts in my room?"  
"I don't know," Sonic grumbled, turning back to the door.  
Amy closed her eyes and whispered a spell, "Pretend ghost that I host make your presence known."  
A slow beeping sound was heard on the device. Sonic looked at it and then held it up to the door and it started beeping rapidly. Sonic's eyes widened and then … THUMP! Sonic was knocked unconscious by an unknown force.

12:00am

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to move, but realised he was tied to a chair. His arms tied behind the backrest and his feet tied near the legs. Sonic wiggled around in the chair, but to no avail was he able to escape. He was stuck. Caught. Something that rarely happened to him.  
'What the hell is going on,' he thought.  
"Sonic, is … that you?" Sonic looked up and saw his best buddy across the candle lit room tied up the same way. Even his twin tails were tied up.  
"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" Sonic asked, looking around the room.  
"I don't know," Tails responded "All I remember … is searching the basement and then I…I was knocked out."  
"Me too," Sonic said.  
Suddenly, the Door opened and a black cloaked person with a hood over their head came in and walked over to Tails. Sonic looked at the person as she bent over to look at Tails' face. Tails turned his head away, shaking in fear. The person took his head and forced him to look at them. The person took a blade out of a pocket in the cloak and slit his throat. Tails' blood splashed in Sonic's direction and got him in the face. The thunder of the storm roared as Sonic looked at the small droplets of blood flowing down his chest and legs and then looked at Tails. The fox's blood drooled down his face and over one eye. He closed it and blinked a few times as small tears appeared in his eyes.  
Sonic screamed "NOOOOOOO! TAILS! Why Are You Doing This? We Never Did Anything To You!"  
The person laughed and said, "Watch your friend die. Watch him bleed as his heart starts to slow down and stop."  
Sonic watched his best friend take his last breath and cried, "How Dare You!" Sonic screamed in anguish for his friend.  
Another large bolt of lightning striking nearby.  
"I wouldn't talk because I do have something planned for you," the person laughed.  
The strange person cleaned his best friends' blood off the blade and walked over to Sonic. She grabbed his wrist and Sonic turned his head, slightly.  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, still having tears in his eyes as well as a shaky tone.  
The Person did not respond. The person continued brushing the blade up and down Sonic's wrist and then slit it. Sonic winced in pain as the evil person smiled under the hood. A small drop of blood went down Sonic's wrist and onto the floor. The person got up and let a drop of blood fall off the blade and into the black bowl.  
"Can I at least get a name?" Sonic snarled in a question manner, getting more angry than upset about what she did to Tails.  
The person took off her hood and Sonic stared in disbelief.  
"AMY!" Sonic screamed, "You Killed Tails! How Could You Do This! I Thought We Were Friends! And I guess now it looks like you're going to do the same to me."  
Amy just stood there and looked at the book and whispered a spell, "For if I want his soul to be mine, he must be cursed for all of time."  
Sonic had no clue what she had just said but glared at her anyway. After she was done she went back over to Sonic and said, "You have two days to get rid of this curse or you will have to live with it for the rest of your life."  
She, then, untied Sonic and disappeared along with the candles and book, leaving Sonic with the corpse of Tails as he was sitting on the chair, wondering what she had meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You're the best VanFullMoonHelsing. Thank u for editing my fic.

:)

Check her out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sonic shook his head and got up off the chair and ran over to Tails. The fox's body was sitting, limply in the chair on the other side of the room. His head dangling to one side from the long, deep slit cut. The blood was still oozing out of his neck, but Sonic just ignored it. He untied the bonds on the fox's wrists, ankles and tails. Sonic then, picked Tails up into his arms.  
He held the fox close as tears streamed down his cheeks and cried, "Don't worry, lil' buddy. She'll pay for her sin. You can count on it."  
Sonic took Tails' corpse outside of Amy's bedroom and carried it down the stairs and outside. He placed it in his truck and drove home.

2:00am

Once Sonic arrived back home, he placed his best friend on the couch. The rain had all stopped except for a few spits and some crackles far off north, but it was less rainy than before. But that wasn't what Sonic was worried about. He was worried about the safety of his other friends, because if Amy did this to Tails, she could do the same thing to the others. Sonic stopped thinking and started cleaning up all the blood from around Tails' neck and chest as well as washing his own body with a sponge from the blood that had hit him in the face and chest. After that was done, Sonic angrily walked back into the living room and punched a wall near him, creating a fist-sized hole into it with his bare hands (just an expression, he's still wearing gloves).  
Sonic screamed with all the air in his lungs, "SHE WILL PAY FOR HER SIN!"  
He punched more holes in the wall while screaming the same thing over and over again. He was angry at what she had done! He had trusted her with his soul! His will! His heart! And she betrayed him! For what? What did he do to her for her to turn against him and start this witchcraft? After punching the wall three hundred times while thinking why Amy did what she did, Sonic came to realisation of what he was doing to the wall. He looked at the wall and saw the fist-sized hole that went deeper and deeper into the wall.  
"What the hell is wrong with me? God Damn It! I've never gotten so angry before," Sonic said, holding his head with one of his hands.  
Sonic walled over to the phone and made a four way call to Silver, Shadow and Knuckles. The only other people he knew who could handle this sort of information. As Sonic waited for them to answer, he started tapping his left foot, uncontrollably. Once they answered he stopped and breathed in, ready to tell them what happened.  
"Hello…" Knuckles said, sounding sleepy, distant and angry at the same time.  
"Hey, Sonic!" Silver said, proudly.  
"What do you need?" Shadow asked, sounding more ticked than Knuckles.  
Sonic let out his breath and started his tale of what had happened, "Amy is a witch. She said that she put a curse on me. I don't know what the curse is … but I have two days to get rid of it."  
"We're on our way," Silver, Shadow and Knuckles said all at the same time as they hung up right away.

3:00am

When Sonic's three other friends walked to the door, they knocked, but the door fell open. As they went inside they saw Sonic punching the same wall again and saw Tails' corpse on the couch. Silver gasped at the body and Knuckles stared with shock at it.  
Shadow growled as he ran over to Sonic and slapped him, "Snap out of it!"  
Sonic just looked at Shadow with angry eyes and a tear-stained face.  
"You, ok?" Shadow asked, slight concern in his voice.  
"Do I look okay? I think I am, but I'm not sure," Sonic responded, sounding pretty mad and sarcastic.  
Silver and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded, they grabbed Tails' corpse and put it in a body bag. Sonic stared in horror and tried to stop them, but Shadow stopped Sonic.  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, with a quaky voice.  
"Their taking his body to the morgue unless you want this place smelling like a dumpster," Shadow told Sonic, narrowing his eyes at him.  
The blue hedgehog looked down with tears falling down from his face to the ground. Silver and Knuckles put Tails' body in the car, as they would take it to Knuckles' morgue. (I made Knuckles a doctor XD)  
"Shadow, you stay here with Sonic and get him settled down," Silver told Shadow.  
"Ok," Shadow sighed, unhappy that he had to stay with his rival.  
Knuckles started the engine and him and Silver left with Tails' body in tow to the morgue while Shadow was left babysitting Sonic.  
'Great', Shadow thought.  
Shadow went to the bathroom to do something while Sonic sat in a corner, rocking from side to side. When Shadow returned, he walked over to Sonic and sat next to him.  
"You ok, pal?" Shadow asked.  
Sonic looked at Shadow and whispered in a croaky tone, "I know what the curse is."  
"Well then, what is it?"  
"I'm going to change into a monster every night."  
"Umm … ok … and how do you know that?"  
"I'm fighting it right now. It may be hard to believe but I am," Sonic told Shadow, cringing at a slight headache.  
"Well, your gonna have to change at some point."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
Sonic got up off the ground and stood in the middle of the living room. Shadow looked at Sonic in confusion.  
"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.  
"Changing," Sonic responded. "You said I had to do it at some point."  
Shadow thought for a moment and then nodded, "Good point."  
Sonic felt the pain in his head get worse and he fell onto his knees, grunting in pain. His fur grew to a midnight blue and grew longer into a shaggy coat. He screamed in pain as he got taller and his arms expanded with muscle. His gloves tore apart as claws grew from his growing hands and feet. Sonic's ears got more curved and fangs grew from his gums and hung out of his mouth. His shoes ripped apart as his heels moved up along his leg with his little toe. Sonic's screams continued as the transformation continued. Shadow could not believe that a twelve-year-old pink hedgehog could do this to Sonic. All he could do was stare at Sonic as the hedgehog transformed.  
"Sonic?" Shadow began, "This is the curse?"  
Sonic responded, "Yeah, I guess so," his voice was gruff, like Shadow's but more with his own tone and darker.  
Shadow and Sonic looked at each other, then cracked up laughing.  
"Your voice is so weird," Shadow said, laughing hard which was unusual for the black and red hedgehog.  
"I know," Sonic cried, now laughing even more.  
Suddenly, something in Sonic's head jolted him and he grabbed at it in pain.  
"ARGHHHH! GOD DAMN IT!" Sonic screamed.  
Shadow stopped laughing and looked at Sonic, "What's wrong?"  
"I can hear Amy's voice in my head," he exclaimed, digging his claws into his head, drawing some blood.  
"What?" Shadow asked in shock.  
Shadow waited for a response, but Sonic kept his head down and growled quietly as his hands were taken away from his head. The werehog had stopped screaming which made Shadow wonder what happened.  
"Sonic?" Shadow asked Sonic once more.  
Still no response. Shadow was starting to get mad at Sonic and growled at him.  
"Damn It Sonic, Talk!" Shadow exclaimed in anger, trying to get the werehog's attention.  
Sonic looked at Shadow and the black striped hedgehog gasped at what he saw. Sonic's eyes were amber coloured and slitted. Sonic smiled, showing a row of razor sharp fangs. Shadow stood to his feet and started to back away, but Sonic lunged at him. Shadow kicked Sonic in the face, but that only made the werehog snarl and bare his fangs again. Sonic would not get off of Shadow.  
"Sonic, Get off!" Shadow shouted.  
Sonic just roared in Shadow's face and lunged at his neck and ripped his throat out. Shadow screamed in pain and kept kicking and trying to push Sonic off, but it wasn't working. In a few minutes Shadow stopped kicking and screaming. Sonic then, satisfied with what he had done, fed on Shadow's remains. He knew the hedgehog was dead.  
He tore open his stomach and ate the food the hedgehog had eaten that day which was not yet digested. Sonic tore through the stomach of Shadow and grabbed his intestines and shoved them into his mouth. This would be his first feast on a mobian and it would be something to remember.

6:00 am

Sonic grunted in pain as his body reverted back to a hedgehog. He got onto his feet and stumbled a bit as he was a bit dazed. Once he got his footing right he looked around his living room. Everything was demolished. The couch was flipped over and some stuffing was all over the place from the couch and the cushions. The television was cracked in the screen and scratches went along the sides. There scratches and bite marks all along the walls as well. But there was one thing standing out from everything else in Sonic's living room. Something that wasn't anything metal or wood or any type of material. It was black coloured which made Sonic's eyes widen. He walked around his couch and stared in horror at the half-eaten carcass of Shadow The Hedgehog. Sonic ran over to Shadow's side and started to cry.  
"Why Amy, why?" Sonic said.  
Sonic fell onto his hands and knees and into the pool of blood that surrounded Shadow's body. His left hand fell on something mixed in with the blood. Sonic picked it up and saw that it was a note written directly to him.  
Sonic started to read the note:

"Good job, finding this clue, Sonic. That means you did not eat it. Well, here's your clue. Tails has a present in his throat that will open a surprise in my closet. This is … if you can find Tails.  
Good luck."

Sonic put the note in his head quills and sighed in unhappiness. He started to walk out the front door to Knuckles' morgue. Sonic knew that this was one adventure he didn't want to go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:)  
I like how this fic is going. It's getting good. Well, thank u VanFullMoonHelsing for editing each chapter. Go check her out. She's Awesome! Half of the credit goes to her.

••••••••••••••••••

8:00am  
Sonic arrived at Knuckles' morgue and opened the door with the spare key Knuckles gave him a while back. Nobody was there or even around.  
'I guess today is a day off,' Sonic thought. 'Good.'  
Well, it seemed like it because all the lights were off. The blue hedgehog hoped no one was around, because he would need to cut into Tails' neck and find something in his throat, which sickened Sonic to the core. Did Amy put a curse on each of his friends when he was cursed? Is that how these notes are getting into their throats? Sonic thought about these questions as he walked into the examination room and turned on the light. Sonic froze at the sight of Knuckles' body slumped up against a wall with a slit in his throat. Blood was oozing out of the deep yet small cut. Sonic felt the rage of the beast inside of him boil as he looked at the slit.  
"Amy," Sonic growled under is breath.  
Sonic took out his cell phone from his quills and text Silver about Knuckles. He also text the white hedgehog about what the curse has done to him and how he killed Shadow and even about the clue he found and what he had to do. After Sonic finished and put his cell away, he looked for Tails' profile in the filing cabinet across the room. Sonic found it and looked at what number case his friend's corpse was in. Sonic put the file away and opened up the cabinet where Tails' body should have been.  
"What the hell! It's not here," Sonic whispered to himself.

12:00pm

Silver walked into the morgue and found Sonic, growling under his breath as he looked in the cabinet still.  
"Hey Sonic," Silver said, waving slightly.  
"Hey," Sonic responded, not paying much attention to him.  
Sonic stopped looking in the cabinet and closed it with a growl. Sonic turned to face Silver and leaned on the cabinets. Silver looked at Sonic with surprise and wonder.  
Sonic sighed, "Do you know where Tails' body is?"  
"It should be there."  
"Well, it's not."  
"Wait, didn't you text me saying Amy had come in?"  
"Yeah, that's how she killed Knuckles."  
"Well, do you think that Amy killed Knuckles so she could move Tails' body?"  
Sonic's face lit up when Silver said that, "Yeah! Do you think she's preventing me from breaking the curse?"  
Silver looked at Sonic with a stupid expression on his face, "No. She's just planning Tails' funeral is all." Then Silver rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Duh! Yes, she's preventing you from breaking it. She's the one that put the curse on you in the first place."  
"Don't make a joke about Tails like that again," Sonic snarled.  
Silver put his hands up in defence, "Ok, ok, calm your boner down."  
Sonic growled at that comment and then looked at Knuckles and thought of something. Silver realised that he was thinking and looked at him with his head tilted.  
"What are you thinking about?" Silver asked, nervously.  
Sonic took a knife off of the cart full of Scissors and blades near a table-like bed and dug it into Knuckles' slitted neck. Silver gagged and looked away at the sight of Sonic doing this. The blue hedgehog was cringing as he did this, because even though Knuckles was his friendly rival, they were still friends even if death separated them. Sonic kept trying to keep his mind off of what he was doing, but it always seemed to surface back up again. Sonic thought it was probably the curse doing that to make him suffer more. Sonic kept on trying to ignore the fact that as he dug deeper into the echidna's neck, the more blood got on his glove and knife. Sonic kept digging around Knuckles' throat, trying to find anything paper-like inside it. Sonic's gloves were soaked in Knuckles blood now, which scared Silver. The white hedgehog had his back turned while the blue one was doing this.  
"What are you looking for?" Silver asked, gagging still.  
Sonic responded, with an unusually casual tone, "A clue."  
Silver picked up on Sonic's tone and frowned.  
"In his neck?"  
"Yeah. You mind if you help me?"  
"Sure." Silver replied with a disgusted tone.  
Silver took a blade from the same trolley and started digging in the side of Knuckles' throat opposite Sonic. Silver gagged, but got over it quicker then he thought.

1:00pm

"ARGHHHH!" Sonic screamed "I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!"  
Sonic threw the knife across the room where Silver was standing. The white hedgehog quickly ducked if he didn't want his top head quill cut into. The knife got itself imbedded in the wall across from then after it went over Silver's pot-plant head quills.  
Silver asked again, "What are you looking for anyway?"  
Sonic explained, "I thought that we would find a clue in Knuckles' neck that will give us some kind of hint to where Tails is kept."  
Silver bent onto his knees and started searching Knuckles' lab coat for anything. Since he was already bent down from when he ducked he decided to do it. But Sonic didn't realise what he was doing.  
"Ah. Ok, I understand now because I just found it," Silver told Sonic, taking a folded note out of a pocket in the coat.  
Sonic looked at Silver as he saw the note in his hands. Sonic snatched it from Silver's grasp and opened it up and started reading it right away:

"You finally realised, huh? I'm impressed. Well, I guess I gotta give you a clue where Tails' corpse is so here it is.  
You have top bunk, Tails had bottom.  
Good luck."

Sonic folded it up and put that clue in his quills as well.  
"Silver," Sonic said.  
Silver looked up at Sonic and saw the determined expression on his face, "Yes."  
"We're going to my place. Let's go," Sonic commanded.  
Sonic left the morgue with Silver making sure the door was locked, so as no one would think they had been there.

5:00pm

When Sonic and Silver walked into the hero's home, Sonic ran right to his used-to-be-shared room with Tails and started searching. When Silver got to the doorway he saw Sonic looking around the bed.  
"Sonic?" Silver started.  
"What!" Sonic screamed, angry that he was interrupted.  
Silver cringed at Sonic's shout and looked at him.  
"Do you think this is hard, Sonic?" Silver asked.  
"Well, it is."  
"No, it's not. You just have to think more."  
"Why? We know where he is."  
"Yes, but you gotta remove the mattress."  
"Ok, I will try my best. But where is he?"  
"Maybe in one of your mattresses, duh."  
"Ok! I'll try Tails' bed."  
Sonic ripped off the orange sheets and the black blankets and pillows off of his best friends bottom bunk. Sonic took off his gloves and looked at his hands trying to get his claws to grow but they wouldn't grow.  
"What are you doing?" Silver asked.  
"I'm going to use my claws to slice open the mattress," Sonic told him.  
"Great," Silver said, sarcastically. "Think of something that gets you peeved off."  
Silver's suggestion brought back that memory of what Sonic saw Amy do to Tails. When she killed him and cursed Sonic to be a beast. Sonic growled in anger and clenched his fists. He felt something sharp poking into in his palm and breaking the flesh. He opened his hands and saw the claws growing from his fingernails. He winced in pain from the claws growing on his nails, but once they finished growing, Sonic smiled and sliced the mattress open. Silver gagged at the sight of Tails' pale corpse and opened eyes staring at them. Sonic pulled it out of the cut marks he made with his claws and put it on the ground. Silver turned around as Sonic dug through the corpse's throat. It disgusted Sonic how he had to do this to free himself from this curse. It disgusted him even more as well as create a large crack in his heart that he was doing it to Tails. But he had to do it to save other people's innocent lives from his curse.  
"You done yet?" Silver asked, not turning around.  
"Yeah," Sonic responded holding up a key.  
Silver turned around, saw the key and smiled.  
"Awesome, Sonic!" Silver complemented.  
Sonic picked up Tails' corpse once more and lay it down on his old bed.  
"Lets go. We don't have much time before sunset," Sonic told Silver.  
The white hedgehog nodded and they set out for Amy's house.

6:00pm

Sonic approached Amy's house slowly just in case there was any black magic around as well as that witch nearby. Silver just walked along and opened Amy's front door and waited for Sonic to catch up. When Sonic came in Silver made fun of him, "I thought you were 'The Fastest thing Alive'?"  
Sonic just growled and kicked him in between the legs (because technically, cartoon animal boys don't have nuts). Silver fell over, holding that area in pain. Sonic just ignored him and walked upstairs to Amy's room with steam coming from his ears. Silver caught up to him but kept his distance from Sonic so as not to get kicked again by the cursed hedgehog. When Sonic and Silver arrived in Amy's room, Sonic took out the key from his quills and put it in the lock of Amy's closet. The blue hedgehog bit his bottom lip and turned the key, nervously. He opened up the pink closet and before Sonic knew it, he was on his backside from getting a kick to the face from the pink hedgehog inside. Silver levitated the pink hedgehog and threw her against the wall. Sonic got back up while Silver kept Amy pinned down with her hands behind her back with his telekinesis.  
"Tell Me How To Brake The Curse!" Sonic yelled at the pink hedgehog.  
"HA! Do you really think I'll tell you that? I left those clues for you to stall you so you'll lose time," Amy responded, laughing evilly.  
Sonic could not believe what she was saying. He had just wasted an entire day of trying to break the curse when it was a lie. This worried Sonic about if there wasn't a way to break it. This made his anger boil and he ran at her and picked her up by her throat. Silver let go of her as Sonic did this. Sonic threw her against the wall and then ran over there and held her against the wall by her throat.  
"TELL ME HOW TO BRAKE THE CURSE NOW!" Sonic shouted in pure rage, his emerald eyes full of raging fire.  
Amy laughed and looked out the window at the setting sun.  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone. Baa bye," and she disappeared in mid air.  
Sonic cursed under his breath and fell on his knees grunting in pain.  
"Silver ... leave ... NOW!" Sonic shouted.  
Silver just stood still as he watched the blue hedgehog transform, not knowing what to do. Sonic's fur turned into a midnight blue and he grew taller as his fur grew out and turned into a shaggy fur coat. His arms expanded and muscles grew along them and his chest. His gloves tore apart as his hands got bigger as claws grew from his finger and toe tips where his nails were. His canines grew into razor sharp fangs from his gums and hung over his bottom lip. His ears were more curved and his heels were brought upwards along with his little toe to form paws on his feet. He paws were smaller than his feet so they could easily slip out. Sonic's iris' changed from emerald green to a fiery amber as his pupils became slits. He looked like an actual werewolf. Not a fake one, but a real one.  
Silver stood where he was thinking, 'I'm so screwed.'

••••••••••••

O-o Is Sonic going to kill Silver? Well, read on to find out if he does.

Thanks to VanFullMoonHelsing for editing.  
Ur da best


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks VanFullMoonHelsing,  
Ur da best,  
She even let me use one of her fancharries.  
U gotta read to find out which one though.

••••••••••••••••••

Sonic growled and got onto all fours and wiggled his backside to tell Silver he was ready to jump. The werehog was ready to pounce at the white hedgehog and tear his throat out. It was easy to tell by the way his rear was moving and his tongue was licking his sharp fangs. Silver just stood in place. Still as a statue. Sonic pounced at Silver but he dodged. Sonic turned around in frustration and growled as he tried again. Silver dodged again and levitated the werehog in the air before slamming him against the pink wall. The werehog got back up and tackled Silver to the ground.  
"Get Off!" Silver shouted, trying to lift the furry creature off him.  
Sonic snarled in Silver's face and inched closer to his neck. But just as he was about to bite down something crashed through the bedroom window, kicking the werehog off of Silver. It was a grey hedgehog with a black fringe covering one of his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue colour and so were his gloves and cleats. The grey hedgehog grabbed Sonic and threw him across the room. The werehog's face hit the wall and he slid down it till he got to the floor. The werehog didn't move after that attack, meaning he had been knocked unconscious. The grey hedgehog turned around and looked at Silver.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Silver responded as he stood up.  
"What was that thing?" The grey hedgehog asked.  
"Sonic The Hedgehog," Silver said. "He's a world hero so you would've heard of him."  
"WHAT!" the grey hedgehog exclaimed.  
The grey hedgehog ran over to the werehog and flipped him over to get a better look at his face.  
"How did Sonic turn into this!?" The grey hedgehog asked.  
Silver responded, "I take it you do know him, but if you tell me your name I will gladly tell you what happened."  
The grey hedgehog stood up and held out his hand, "My name is Smoke. Smoke The Hedgehog."  
Silver shook his hand, "Silver The Hedgehog."  
When Smoke smiled slightly, Silver saw that he had larger fangs than a normal mobian would have.  
Silver pointed at his fangs, "Why are your fangs slightly larger than normal?"  
"Tell me about Sonic first," Smoke replied.  
"No, you tell me about your fangs," Silver said, crossing his arms.  
Smoke growled and folded his own arms and huffed, "I'm a vamphog alright. There I said it. Now can you tell me about Sonic?"  
"VAMPHOG! Please, don't drink my blood!" Silver exclaimed, bending down as though to beg.  
Smoke just rolled his eyes at Silver, "I'm not gonna do that. I'm a vegetarian vamphog."  
Silver got back to his feet and looked at Smoke in confusion, "What's a vegetarian vamphog?"  
Smoke growled, clenching his teeth, "Just tell me how Sonic ended up like this."  
Silver sighed, knowing he wouldn't find out what Smoke meant, he told the story.

7:00pm

Smoke nodded his head and agreed to help Silver help Sonic. Silver had also said with only one acceptation and that was not to drink his or any of his friends' blood. Smoke just rolled his eyes and said once more that he was a vegetarian. They heard some growling and saw that the werehog was starting to move around. Smoke got in a fighting position. The werehog opened his eyes and jumped onto his feet. Sonic roared and charged at the grey hedgehog but Smoke just dodged along with Silver. The werehog ran into the wall and hit his head again, but not hard enough for him to knock himself out. Sonic turned around and snarled at Smoke and charged again. Smoke jumped over Sonic's head, bounced off the floor and then jumped on his head. The grey hedgehog grabbed Sonic's ears and pulled on them.  
"Silver, go get something that you can knock him out with!" Smoke shouted.  
Silver left the pink room and came back with a frying pan in less than a minute. Smoke looked surprisingly at Silver with shock.  
"That was quick," Smoke said.  
The hedgehog shook his head and growled as the werehog shook his own head and roared in anger. Smoke jumped into the air and stomped on Sonic's head, sending the werehog sprawling on the ground, growling angrily.  
"Hurry up and hit him!" Smoke commanded.  
Silver hit the werehog as hard he could, but it didn't work. Silver tried again and it didn't work again. The werehog was growling and roaring as the banging was giving him a headache. Smoke growled in frustration and took the frying pan off Silver and hit Sonic on the head with half of his strength. The werehog roared in anger one last time before his head collapsed on the ground. Smoke got off of the out cold werehog and thanked Silver for helping, slightly.

7:30pm

Smoke and Silver talked for the next half hour, trying to get to know each other, but Smoke would always say things opposite Silver liked. The white hedgehog kept the frying pan near by just in case the werehog was going to wake up again. Silver was getting bored and decided to climb into Amy's pink closet. Smoke watched with his arms folded with a frown.  
"Silver, don't act like a five year old," Smoke hissed.  
Silver sighed and listened to him and got out of Amy's closet until he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and gasped at what it was.  
"What's that?" Smoke asked, interested.  
Silver read it out loud to him:

"Well, it looks like you didn't quit yet even after I made you waste an entire day. Well, here's how to brake the curse. Dr Eggman has the cure.  
Good luck,  
You're going to need it."

"Another clue," Smoke said, sounding pleased and highly interested now.  
"You just realised that, vamphog," Silver said, sarcastically.  
Smoke growled at Silver as he hated being called that or somebody mentioning he was one. Just the slightest bit of it made him angry.  
"Maybe I should drink your blood, because I'm kinda thirsty," Smoke hissed, angrily.  
Silver apologised, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."  
Smoke patted his head with a small smirk, "Good normal hedgehog."  
Silver rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Smoke looked over at Sonic with a frown.  
"What about Sonic?" Smoke asked.  
"I guess, we wait until morning to tell him we found a clue," Silver said as he sat down on Amy's bed.

•••••••••••••

Don't think the fic is ending fast,  
Well, I'm making the chapters shorter

:P

I'm so evil to u guys!  
MWAH HA HA HA!

Thanks VanFullMoonHelsing Ur Da BEST!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm torturing u guys too much. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanx VanFullMoonHelsing for editing. If u did not check her fics out … DO IT! After u read this chapter of course. :D

•••••••••••••

6:00am  
Silver was sleeping. On Smokes' lap! Smoke growled, he had to get Silver off him or something bad was going to happen to him. Smoke looked at the white hedgehog and just stared at him. His fangs grew longer, but he quickly turned his head away with a grunt. The early sun rays came into the pink room as Sonic grunted in pain of transforming back into a hedgehog and Silver woke up from the small noise.  
Silver looked up at Smoke and poked his nose, "Aren't you supposed to be burning, because you're a vampire and in sunlight?"  
Smoke just pushed Silver off him and helped Sonic stand up. Sonic looked at who was helping him up and smiled.  
"Hey, Smoke!" Sonic said, happily.  
"What's up?" Smoke asked.  
Sonic hugged Smoke in a friendly embrace. The vamphog rolled his eyes at Sonic and just patted his back with small smile on his face.  
"Where's Debris?" Sonic asked, keeping a smile.  
"She's safe. Far from danger," Smoke replied.  
"Including that maniac vamphog that's always after you two?" Sonic asked.  
"Yep," Smoke said.  
Silver got up and stared at the two hedgehogs as they were both talking about what they had done during the time they hadn't seen each other. Silver coughed to try and gain the hedgehog's attention.  
"Um … hello?" Silver got their attention as the two looked at him.  
"Dr Eggman has the cure to break the curse, Sonic."  
Sonic's eyes lit up and he ran out the door at top speed to Dr Eggman's lab. Silver and Smoke looked at each other and Silver pointed at Smoke.  
"Err … can you…" Silver started but Smoke grabbed his hand while he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine," Smoke said, irritated.  
Smoke then, zoomed off with Silver in tow and followed Sonic.

7:00am

Sonic was hiding in a bush outside Eggman's lair, waiting for Silver and Smoke to arrive. Silver and Smoke arrived at the lab, but could not find Sonic. They stood a few metres away from where Sonic was and the hedgehog thought they were quite stupid for going into the security camera's view.  
"Sonic!" Silver called.  
Sonic pulled the vamphog and the white hedgehog into the bush with him. He had the thought that Silver was most likely more stupid than Smoke, but he didn't voice it.  
"You guys are crazy to do that! Do you see those cameras?" Sonic quietly yelled at them.  
"Yeah, Silver," Smoke said to the white hedgehog.  
Silver ignored him, "So, what's the plan, Sonic?"  
Smoke's face lit up when he thought of one, "How about Silver and I fight Dr Eggman and you search for the cure. It'll probably be around the back of the base."  
Sonic smiled and nodded at the plan that Smoke came up with.  
"What happened to the Emo, anti-social, Shadow-like, Smoke?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.  
Smoke glared at Sonic with his dark blue eyes and made them flash red quickly.  
"You really wanna go there?" Smoke asked.  
Sonic put his hands up in defence, "Sorry."  
"Hold it! I'm not going in there with him! He could kill me!" Silver exclaimed, pointing at Smoke.  
Sonic and Smoke looked at each other and Sonic just laughed.  
"Yeah, like Sonic would kill you even as a hedgehog," Smoke joked.  
Sonic stopped laughing and growled, "Hey!"  
Silver sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm with Smoke."  
Smoke realised something and looked at Sonic with an eyebrow raised, "Sonic, how did you know where Eggman's base was anyway?"  
"Lucky guess, I guess," Sonic shrugged.  
Smoke and Silver snickered in response to Sonic's reply to Smoke's question. But soon everyone agreed with Smoke's plan and went on into their designated directions. Sonic went around the back of the lab, making sure the cameras didn't see him. Sonic quietly opened the back door and received a kick from the pink witch, but Sonic retaliated by grabbing her boot and flipped her onto her back.  
"I knew you were going to be here," Sonic growled at her while pointing a finger at her face.  
Amy stood up and took out her knife. The same knife she used on Tails. Sonic stared at the blade and froze thinking of Tails and Knuckles being killed by that blade. The memory was painful to him. He couldn't stop staring at the blade as the memories flooded into his head. Amy knew he was distracted and ran at him. Sonic snapped out of his trance and kicked her away.

•With Silver and Smoke•  
Silver got in front of the cameras and dodged little lasers. Smoke jumped onto the walls, stealthily, and ripped the cameras in half. Silver ran to where a steel door was and waited for Smoke to catch up. Once the vamphog did he knocked down the steel door with a punch from his fist.  
"Honey! I'm home!" Smoke called.  
Silver looked at Smoke in confusion as the grey hedgehog shrugged with humour.  
"I guess she isn't home yet," he said with a small smile.  
Dr Eggman stared at the hedgehog with wide eyes, but then shook it off and sent his robots to go after them. Silver dodged a laser from one of the robots and started helping Smoke take down the red and blue robots. Smoke kicked and threw some robots in the air and Silver used his telekinesis to throw them at Eggman. The doctor dodged every one of them with the help of his Eggmobile. Smoke and Silver saw that there were two left. One in front of both of them. They went back to back with each other. Smoke smirked a famous Sonic smirk and jumped on his robot and pulled its head off. Some of its oil spurted from the neck as it fell over. Smoke jumped off and threw the head at Silver's robot. It got distracted and Silver punched it through the chest. His eyes widened at how weak the metal chest was and quickly brought his fist out of its chest. It dropped to the ground without a second going by. Both of them knew all of the robots were finished with, so Smoke ran over to Dr Eggman and grabbed a hold of his Eggmobile and flipped onto the control panel and punched his fist into it, taking it down. The little mobile crashed into the bases' floor just after Smoke jumped off it.  
Eggman crawled across the floor to a control panel, but Silver stepped on his hand before his hand reached it, "I don't think so."  
Eggman took his other hand and slapped Silver away. Since Eggman was a lot bigger, heavier and taller than Silver or any other mobian was, he was able to swat the hedgehog away easily. Silver flew into a wall and fell to the ground. Eggman got up and went over to the control panel and pressed a button. A gun as big as Eggman himself, came out of the wall and aimed at Silver. Eggman fired and Silver quickly got up and dodged the bullets. Smoke tackled Eggman and Silver got distracted and a bullet scraped his arm. Silver grabbed at his arm and groaned in pain. He took his glove away and saw a small wet stain of blood on it. He gasped and looked at the wound and saw a thin line of blood seeping from the wound down his arm. Silver looked over to Smoke, who had let go of

Eggman.

"Smoke?" Silver asked with fear in his voice.  
"Silver, you idiot," Smoke hissed.  
Silver gasped as the grey hedgehog turned around and looked at Silver with longer fangs and blood red eyes.  
"Uh oh," Silver said with wide eyes.  
"Uh oh, indeed. This should be interesting," Eggman mused, clasping his hands together.

•With Sonic•  
Amy disappeared in midair and Sonic looked around for her. He knew Amy would've done that. She did that before, she could easily do it again.  
"Amy! Come Out You Coward!" Sonic yelled at her.  
A laugh was heard behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog turned around, but saw that nothing was there. Another laugh was heard, but Sonic could not determine where it was coming from. Amy reappeared behind him, but Sonic turned around and held her up against the wall by her neck like he's been doing over the last day.

Sonic calmed down and spoke with a nice tone to his voice, "Why did you start this ... witch craft?"  
Amy just looked at him, not bothering to answer him.  
"Amy," he began again, "What did I do to make you turn against me and the others? To turn … evil?"  
Amy looked at him still, not answering again. Sonic didn't know whether she was giving him the silent treatment, or making him figure it out himself or just making him suffer. Sonic sighed as he didn't know what to do now. He knew one other thing he could try and do, but it would be risking his reputation as well as his respect for himself. It was the only way to get what he wanted.  
'I guess I have no choice,' he thought. 'Here it goes.'  
Sonic leaned in closer to Amy, close as he could get to her ear. He opened his mouth and said in the calmest, smoothest voice he could muster through his pain and anger.  
"Please, Amy. Tell me where the cure is," Sonic whispered into her ear. Sonic then, kissed her softly on the lips. Amy was surprised at this action from him, but no matter how much she wanted to make him stop she knew she still loved him and had wanted this for a long time. But little did she that he was doing this for his wellbeing and took the knife from her hand very slowly.

•••••••••••••••••••

FMI: Sonic!  
Sonic: What?  
FMI: Happy Birthday!  
Sonic: It's not my birthday.  
FMI: I don't know why I just said that. I'm just bored I guess.  
Sonic: When are you going to update because … I Can't Believe You Made Me Kiss Amy! Amy For Crying Out Loud!  
FMI: Well, get over it. You'll live.  
Sonic: You're so evil.  
FMI: Yes, I am. MWAH HA HA!  
Sonic: Screw You!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

IDK, I got bored waiting for the buss. XD Thanks VanFullMoonHelsing Ur Da BEST!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

OMG! Chapter 6 already! I'm proud of myself  
*laughs evilly*  
I have a sore throat.

Thanks VanFullMoonHelsing for editing. Ur Awesome! I recommend u read 'DNWOLFA' written by her or 'Tortured Souls'. Their Awesome!  
Let's get back to the story.

…

There was something wrong with Sonic. He was giving into the kiss. How was he distracting Amy and himself at the same time? Sonic dropped the knife by accidence and he put his arms around Amy's waist, closing his eyes in the process.  
The pink hedgehog was kissing back with thoughts flying through her head saying, 'Does he love me? Or is he just distracting me?' Amy chose the second option and she knew it was true, because Sonic would never kiss her.  
Amy broke away from Sonic's lips and kicked him away. Amy picked up her knife and walked over to the dazed Sonic. The blue hedgehog was on his back looking at the white ceiling, trying to register what just happened from hitting his head. Sonic heard Amy's boot steps walking slowly over to him.  
Sonic closed his eyes and reopened them to find Amy's right pink boot on his chest and she was smirking at him, "Thought you could get away with that, huh? Well good try. I thought you almost did."  
Sonic was trying to focus his vision by blinking, but kept failing. All he had was the beast inside of him to help him now.  
'Should I turn into a monster?' He thought 'I should.'  
Amy bent down to his ear and held the blade against his neck, "Now, my dear Sonic. Do you want to die?" Amy asked in a sweet but evil tone. Sonic finally got his vision into focus again and saw what was happening, "If I Die I'll Be Dead! But If I Don't, You'll Make My Life A Living Hell!" Sonic yelled.  
"Don't shout at me," Amy responded, unfazed by the other hedgehog's rage.  
Sonic's emerald green eyes become a piercing almost beautiful amber. "You wanna go there don't you?" Amy laughed and teleported to the other side of the room. She knew what was going to happen next. Sonic was going to use his curse to his advantage to either badly injure her or kill her.  
Sonic grunted in pain as his fur changed into a midnight blue and his coat grew out and shaggy. He grew taller more than one or two feet tall. His arms expanded and muscles grew along them and his chest. He started to scream in pain when his hands got bigger. His fingernails grew into claws as well as his toenails. His canines grew into razor sharp fangs from his gums and hung over his bottom lip. His ears swivelled to the side of his head and became curved. His heels were brought upwards along with his little toe to form paws on his feet. His paws were smaller than his feet so they could easily slip out of shoes, if he was wearing any. When the transformation was finished Sonic was quite surprised that he was in control. That's when he figured that Amy could only control him at night.  
Sonic got up onto all fours and tackled Amy to the ground with full force. Amy dodged, but Sonic knew that she was gonna do that and tackled her to the ground in her dodged direction. Sonic held her down by putting a clawed hand on her chest and another on her left arm. His paws stood on her legs, so she couldn't kick him anywhere. He opened his giant, fang filled gob and roared in her face.  
Amy gagged and coughed at the smell of his breath, "Take a mint, mutt!" Sonic roared in her face once more, angry at her from the insult, and slashed at Amy's neck with his claws. Amy's blood squirted out of her neck onto his face. Sonic eyed Amy's laboured breathing body as it was dying. He didn't know if she was faking or not, so he growled and dug his claws into her slashed neck and ripped down from there to her right arms. Her blood poured from the four gashes he left in her body and he took his claws out and snorted. Sonic got up and looked at Amy's body, her body was surrounded in blood. Her eyes were open and her head cocking to the side a little. Her head was still attached to her body though. Sonic smiled a toothy grin and grunted as he shifted from a midnight furred beast back to a blue super speed hero.  
He breathed and looked at her corpse and then at his bloodied hand that was used to slash her, "I killed someone. And by my own free will."

*With Smoke and Silver*  
Smoke ran right into Silver using his vampire speed. He ran around the white hedgehog and stood behind him. Smoke grabbed a hold of Silver's neck and tilted his head to the side with one hand, so his neck would be revealed, and his other hand holding Silver's hands together behind his back. Smoke licked the blood off Silver's shoulder. The white hedgehog stiffened in fear at what the grey one would do.  
"Smoke! Stop It!" Silver yelled. "You Promised That You Wouldn't Drink My Blood!"  
Silver started to shake when Smoke moved up to his neck and started breathing on it. "Be careful who trust. It becomes the death of you," Smoke whispered into Silver's ear and he bit down onto the white hedgehog's neck. Silver tried to get out of his grasp but when he did, it only made the blood in his body move more which meant more blood for the vamphog.  
Smoke kept gulping and sucking the blood into his mouth. The taste was foul. It tasted like iron. But he had to drink it … to stay alive. Eggman watched these events transpire as a grin formed on his wicked face. He was sitting in his computer chair. (Maybe wishing for my cheese popcorn I made this morning with extra butter). Silver started getting really pale, barely alive from the blood loss. Smoke was still drinking his blood. There was blood dripping onto the floor from Silver's neck. Once he was done he dropped the corpse and gasped as his eyes returned back to blue.  
"I killed someone. Damn it. I … drank someone's blood," he growled in anger at himself for losing control and punched a wall, making some chunks get knocked out.

…

OMG OMG OMG!  
No imp, not talking about Silver. I'm talking about how I made this chapter so short to torture u cause I'm not getting enough reviews. The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter is going to be.  
Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
*coughs*  
Screw my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I need reviews people to post chapters! If I get 3 reviews for each chapter I will update but if I get 4 it will be a longer chapter so REVIEW!

Thank you for editing VanFullMoonHelsing

(LOL that rhymed)

…

A blue hedgehog walked into the main area of Eggman's base, peacefully and kind of happy that he has now got rid of that pink witch. But his slight smile quickly disappeared when he saw his vamphog friend sitting on a big piece of wall he punched not too long ago and shaking in fear. What shocked the blue hero the most was the sight of Silver's pale, motionless corpse on the hard concrete floor. The cursed hedgehog ran up to the scared vamphog and held him up against the wall by his throat "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sonic yelled at the grey hedgehog with his eyes a glowing piercing yellow. "IF YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HELP ME BREAK THIS CURSE JUST SO YOU COULD GET A FREE MEAL, I SWEAR TO AURORA I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The grey hedgehog's eyes turned into a bright red and he kicked the hero away, "It wasn't my fault." The vamphog confessed, "Silver was dodging bullets and one of them scraped his arm and it made him spill blood."

Sonic got up and continued to yell at him, while pointing an ungloved hand at him, "WELL, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM ANYWAY!"

Smoke slapped his hand away and punched his face, aiming at the blue one's lips, "You don't understand, Sonic. When I smelt the fresh blood come from, Silver, I couldn't control myself like when you couldn't control yourself when you killed Shadow. Even though Amy was controlling you when you killed him, but you get my point."

The blue hero got back onto his feet and wiped some blood off his lip. Sonic gasped at the sight of blood, "God Dammit." The vamphog's eyes turned from a blue to a bright red and his fangs lengthened as he tackled the cursed hedgehog. Sonic kicked him off and Smoke flew into the hard wall and fell face down on the concrete floor. The cursed hedgehog got back up onto his feet, quickly, and ran to Smoke's side. Smoke lifted his head up and grabbed Sonic's leg and tripped him over. The blue hero kicked him away and then held Smoke down and held his hands behind his back like a police officer was arresting someone. "Smoke, Stop It! This Isn't You!" Sonic yelled at him.

The grey hedgehog broke Sonic's grasp and quickly got up, held Sonic's hands behind his back with one hand and Smoke's other hand tilted the hero's neck that was now revealed to the vamphog. Smoke inched closer to Sonic's neck by the second, but Sonic quickly started to shift into the beast Amy cursed him to be before he would get the life sucked out of him or turn into a vampire himself.

The vamphog gasped as the blue hero grunted in pain as his blue fur changed into midnight blue and his fur grew out into a shaggy coat. Smoke let go of Sonic as he grew taller and his arms expanded and muscles grew along them and his chest. Smoke's eyes turned back to a deep blue colour and his fangs turned back into their normal size. He started to back away from the transforming hero as Sonic was starting to scream in pain when his hands grew bigger. His finger and toe nails grew into claws as his canines grew into razor sharp fangs from his gums and his top fangs hung over his bottom lip. His ears swivelled to the side of the hero's head and became curved. Sonic fell onto the hard floor on his hands and knees as his heels were brought upwards along with his little toe to form paws on his feet. His paws were smaller then his feet so they could easily slip out of his red shoes that make him the fastest thing alive.

When the transformation was finished he looked at the vamphog and warned him in his dark gruff voice, "Don't pull that again."

Smoke nodded and realised something, "You're not killing anyone … or at least trying."

Sonic started to fake a laugh and then answered him through a growl, "Not funny, dude."

Smoke walked over to Sonic and had to look up to see the hero's face and apologised, "I'm sorry that I almost bit you. I'm telling you the smell of blood when your vampire makes the vampire's instincts take control and it's super hard to resist them. Like it may be for werewolf instincts for you." Sonic nodded and that meant he forgave Smoke for what he almost did to the blue hero. Just then the vamphog's face lit up. "Remember Eggman has the cure," he told Sonic.

Sonic's own face lit up, but before the blue hero could answer the fat man spoke up holding out a small bottle about as big as a chaos emerald with a dark purple liquid in it, "Well, then you must be looking for this." Sonic turned around, snarled and then tried to tackle the doctor, but Eggman slapped him away. "Even as a monster I can slap you away like a fly," the fat man laughed.

Smoke had enough of this doctor and jumped on Eggman's shoulders, then pulled his moustache. The midnight blue werehog got up off the hard concrete floor and looked at the scene. The cursed werehog knew what to do and ran to Eggman, then slid under his feet tripping him and Smoke jumped off Eggman's shoulders and let Eggman fall over. When he started to get up Smoke held his hands behind his back and kept him on his knees.

Sonic walked over to the fat man and searched his pockets for the cure, but only with his index finger and thumb, because his hands were so big. The werehog gasped when he felt the little bottle between his two fingers and pulled it out. He put it in his quills and looked at Smoke and asked him a question, "What should we do about Egg-Butt?"

Smoke replied with another question, "Why you asking me?"

Sonic sighed and answered his question, "Ok then, I'll kill him."

Eggman's face then held an expression of fear and he started begging them to let him live and let him go, "Please, don't kill me! Why would you want to kill me? I can change my ways for good this time! Just let me live!"

Sonic laughed and answered him, almost as if the hero had been taken over by a different being, "Why should you be left alive? You like to trap animals and hurt my friends and then you teamed up with Amy I couldn't wait to get rid of you two!"

Smoke held Eggman's hands behind his back with one hand and Eggman's head tilted back with his other hand. The werehog then raised his hand with his razor sharp claws and took a swing at Eggman's neck. Blood started squirting out from Robotnik's small, yet deadly cut. His head now tilted to the side. Sonic smiled and wiped some blood off his face and chest.

Smoke dropped Eggman's motionless corpse and held his nose so he wouldn't smell the blood. "Drink the cure already, Sonic!" the vamphog commanded. The werehog obeyed him and took out the little bottle with the dark purple liquid in it from his midnight blue quills and popped the peach coloured cork off, then held his head back gulping it down like the yucky cough syrup you take during a cold. Sonic then waited for a minute to see if he was going to turn back into a hedgehog and hopefully the curse will be over. But … he didn't. Smoke stood there holding his nose waiting for something to happen.

Sonic then started to feel dizzy. Light headed almost. The werehog then fell backwards with a loud thump onto the hard peach concrete floor. "SONIC!" The grey hedgehog screamed as he ran to the werehog's side. Smoke lifted Sonic's head up and sighed at knowing now that he was unconscious.

"Well … well," a familiar voice spoke with the sound of soft clapping and catching Smoke's angered attention.

...

FMI: FINALLY I'M DONE LIKE JESUS. THIS TOOK 2 DAYS PEOPLE, SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER 8 OR ANYMORE OF AMY'S CURSE!

Smoke: And I thought Sonic yelled a lot in this chapter.

Sonic: Hey!

FMI: Please stop fighting you two.

Smoke: I'm not fighting I'm just chillin'.

FMI: You better chill to the next chapter before I put you there myself.

Smoke: So harsh.

FMI: I HEARD THAT!


End file.
